


and let me kiss you

by unsernameinuse



Series: for every bieber pairing ever [1]
Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsernameinuse/pseuds/unsernameinuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would it be weird if I kissed you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	and let me kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own no pop stars, all of this is made up and no harm is meant to anyone.

 It’s dark in the back of the bus. All they can feel is the roll of the wheels under them, hear kenny’s playlist drifting back to them from the front, and the tap of their thumbs on keypads. “Hey Fredo,”

Alfredo doesn't look up from Twitter when he answers. "Yeah, what’s up?”

"...Would it be weird if I kissed you?”

Alfredo whips his head to the side to stare at his best friend. He’s expecting a slur and half-mast eyes, because he’s sure Justin must have snuck some alchohol onto the bus. So when Justin looks back at him with those bright eyes and a hesitant little smile lit by the backlight on his phone, he can’t breathe for a second.

“I mean I know it would be weird,” Justin says into the silence. "but like…would you mind?"

Alfredo thinks for a moment, really thinks. He finds it doesn't take long, and he's breathing out slowly. “No.”

Justin smiles.

***

  
"Soooo." Scooter says to him the next night. They're setting up at the venue, Justin's off rehearsing, and Alfredo was _really_ hoping to avoid this conversation. "I hear you spent the night in the back of the bus last night-"

"Look," he inturrupst before Scooter can get into Lecture Mode. "I know it's against the rules, I'm sorry. Justin just needed someone to talk to."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Scooter says, in that voice that lets you know he knows more than you want him to. "Don't let if happen again. You know the rules, Fredo. We have them for  reason: break ups and hook ups affect the team. It pulls us out of focuse. Makes us forget-"

"Yeah, okay. I know. I wont do it again."

"Good. I appreciate it."

***

That night, they hook up again. This time in the back bathroom of the venue.

It's really hard to concentrate on the conversation he just had with his boss when a gorgeous, sweaty, post-show-horny pop star has him pressed up against a bathroom wall. "Technically," Justin murmers into his ear, " _I'm_ your boss."

Alfredo decides he really likes that logic.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review!


End file.
